Talk:Order of the Ebony Gauntlet/@comment-2601:647:5600:D9E:C51:E446:3F8E:3647-20180311121558
I’ve spent literally years irl update after update in Prophesy of Pendor playing as free as I can be in this sandbox masterpiece and as fate would have it, I always stumble upon the Order of the Ebony Gauntlet. Time and time again I am witness to their absolute foolhardy ways as I find them hopelessly outnumbered and going on the offensive. Their few numbers yet pure impudence in the face of doom strikes a nerve in me every time, and every game I find myself in their ranks. I’m in awe at the feeling of being part of the Order of the Ebony Gauntlet, it is truly an honor to fight alongside such veteran warriors, such PTSD driven mad dogs of war, such battle hardened men that they primarily exist to fight Noldor... Noldor, canonically the superior race in every way... Like really contemplate on that for a second. They fight the hardest foe and cast aside any distractions so that they may pursue the ultimate hunt. Sure their politics is shaky and their official reasons for war against the Noldor are tribal at best. But understand the Order of the Ebony Gauntlet has no other knighthoods they consider ally, they aren’t sponsored by any specific kingdom to be treated as puppets for petty squabbles among the realm. What the bards don’t sing about is their kill on sight policy on Slavers and any human so degenerate as to enslave another human. Unlike other knighthood orders that parade around as “honorable” yet allow the mass trafficking of fellow humans to be sold like cattle, the KOTEG have an apparent modern perspective when it comes to allegiances and see all humans as on the same team, or at least it should be so as the greater threat is apparent. The fighting excellence I think stems from the fact that nobody in the order is green. Absolutely everybody is a volunteer. And let’s face it, you have to be a madman to willingly fight elves toe-to-Toe. This is basically a prestigious militant anti-slavery Elf Hunting Enthusiasts club. Based on observation they have a hardcore monk-like recruiting system that takes years where the warrior who wishes to join the Order(presumably) has to already be a renown fighter in his own right, has to give up all their possessions of value from ancestral lands all the way to trinkets where it’s all liquidated (Ebony Plate isn’t cheap). They then disavow all their oaths from their past, (knight and commoner alike bid their wives and children farewell) all for the sake of fighting a virtually impossible foe. I find myself in childlike wonder at the thought that most knights in the order were once accomplished knights from different knighthoods that have voluntarily abandoned all they knew just to fight a foe that’s said that men can’t possibly hope to fight, let alone win against. It’s this “extreme challenge” that acts like a silent code or a celestial banner to rally around. Pro humanity, human excellence, the underdog. The Silvermist Rangers claim that the order of the Ebony gauntlet does nothing but perpetuate violence and will continue to do so even after the elves are destroyed. I ask you this reader, would you rather live and die knowing without a doubt in your heart your mission is just and true, or would you rather kowtow as a pet to your perceived malevolent betters? Either option is futile since the bones of greatness is mixed in with the ashes of evil as time cares not for who’s side you stand with. However know that the elves defy Father Time like an insolent child that does not know when to sleep. You could even say we humans are father time’s keepers what with our short lives and involuntary dedication to sleeping half of it away, and it’s only fitting we be the ones to put the mischievous Noldor to sleep and let their bones join in with the mountains of sleeping dead. Ah but I digress, philosophizing and idle talk while my last moments approach is what makes the sun brighter and the drink stronger wouldn’t you say? Barkeep! Bring me another! Three please! Two for me and one for my friend here, it’s on him! As I was saying, it’s your true duty to secure Pendor for humans. Hopefully generations from now will never know the struggle of working to be the sun’s chosen rather than being born the sun’s chosen. *hick* BRING ME FOUR MORE. I don’t envy the Noldor you see. I envy... I envy the... *passes out* Bar keep: Oh don’t worry about him. He’s here every night drinking his sorrows away pestering Amy and every traveler that looks in his general direction. He claims to have been the grand master of the Ebony Gauntlet, and helped lead a rebellion against the Emperor Marius! the cheek on that drunk bastard to make such wild claims...